


Alone

by foolishlycompletelyfalling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Suicide, minor narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlycompletelyfalling/pseuds/foolishlycompletelyfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After harry and louis break up louis is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda written by one of my good friends or at least the bit where Harry says "you have to be drunk or high to love me" we discussed the idea a lot and wrote a tiny short story on it, and I tried not to use the idea to much, but she deserves a lot of credit for every fan fiction I've written or thought about writing..  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Also I don't think harry styles is mean and what I wrote in this story is truly fiction. This work is fictional and does not reflect my views on any members of one direction.  
> ALSO  
> if you comment something really nice I honestly just don't know how to reply because I don't get compliments very often  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!!!

Louis looked at his boyfriend with tears gathering in his eyes. Well, ex-boyfriend. "You're leaving?! After everything we've been through?" The blue eyed boy asked frowning deeper by the second. "I can't take anymore louis! You only love me behind closed doors, and in order to have the slightest affection from you while in public you have to be drunk, or high!" Harry exclaimed. "I just want to be happy for a single second, and I do admit that at one point I did love you so much, but I just can't take it anymore. I need someone who will give back in a relationship, you just need someone to take care of you. While I'm gone I suggest you invest in a babysitter because that's what you need." Harry spat green eyes blazing with anger. Louis just stood there trembling. "See you can't even speak for yourself! Grow up, or go back to having your mother take care of you." He shouted before slamming the door shut. Harry knew that was low, especially since Louis's family had disowned him for being gay. Louis just stood there. He didn't remember anything except zany coming to the door, worried about how he had been calling and texting him for several days.   
It had been a month. Within that month louis grew to be a shell of who he once was. Thin, quiet, and pale with a constant sadness in his eyes, but Harry was so happy. He was making plans to come out, while louis was still wondering what he could do to be enough for harry. He had lost weight, cut his hair, and gotten out of the whole Eleanor deal. Still, harry didn't care. No matter what he did harry wouldn't love him, and it wasn't even Harry's fault. He was just unlovable.  
After the fourth album was released the boys all went to a club, and everything was fine. Until it happened. Louis turned around to see harry snogging someone, but it wasn't just a random stranger. It was Niall horan. Panicked, he quickly rushed to liam telling him that louis was leaving, and started off before Liam could say a word.  
It was about four In the morning when the next event happened. Rather harsh knocks sounded. Louis pulled himself from the bed not caring who was at the door, but it was his worse nightmare. Curly hair, green eyes, and a pale lanky figure."Liam old me me you saw Niall, and I." Harry already sounded accusing. "Um I-I" louis whimpered. "Save it you bastard." Harry bellowed. "I-I'm sorry" louis replied looking down. He was ruining everyone's lives. "Why can't you just leave everyone alone!" Harry shouted slamming the door. Louis just stared at the reddish brown piece of wood. Why couldn't he just leave everyone alone? Louis stumbled back to his room thinking over, and over "why can't I just everyone alone?".  
The next morning harry trudged up the steps. Niall had been angry after Harry told him what he said to louis. He knocked on the door, but after a few minutes louis didn't come. Harry nervously jiggled the door knob which popped open with out much work. He couldn't find louis still, he knew the boy wouldn't be out because it was only ten in the morning. The entire house was dark except the bathroom. Harry strolled in because he expected louis to be sitting on the floor hurling into the toilet, but the sight was far different. The bath tub was over flowing, and the water was pink, but there was something inside. As harry got closer he realized it wasn't something, it was someone, a someone who just happened to be his ex. He lifted the boy up, now painfully aware of the weight he had dropped. He turned off the water, and get up to call someone, like Liam, but the he saw it. On the sink sat a pristine white notecard. It was written in a scrawl harry knew too well, with tears stains.  
I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE UNDER MAJOR EDITING IM BASICALLY REWRITING IT


End file.
